Dark Magic
by aeyta
Summary: "Won't it be so fun?" she assured with a pernicious smile. "And think of all the people we will torture," she whispered in his ears. (more info in notes) [Hemione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, many other characters] [h/r, g/h, g/d, more couples to be] [dark/
1. prologue

Dark Magic  
written by aeyta  
note: bwa ha ha h ah ahha. i start another fic. @_@ i should REALLY work on my other series fics but i cant help this. _ (note to self: must not start anymore series fics) *sighs once more* and the whole tthc thing, o.o i should REALLY rewrite that. as well as work on suki's challenge. ah, oh well, ive got all summer. ^____^;; ---big sweatdrop  
synopsis: the world is dark and everybody is in fear. there is a war within a war. the wizards have the war between good and bad while the muggles themselves have found out about witches and warlocks, setting out to destroy the magical beings. and admidst the complication, only a few people can save the world before all is to late, if they can learn to trust each other.  
tidbits: r/h and perhaps h/h. ^^;; probably g/h or g/d and maybe some h/d. ^^;; other couples as well. will be named when i decide them. ^^;;  
  
  
. . . p r o l o g u e . . .  
  
A figure walked through the city, wearing a deep, solid blue colored cloak that gathered around her feet in such lengths, it trailed after her a little yet managed not to get dirty at all. The dark blue was majestic in color and the fabric of it seemed to make a person want to reach out at it, making a few of the bypassers angry that a person could afford such a cloak in these dark and gloomy days.   
  
One bystander picked up a rock throwing it at the figure and all other bystanders looked wide-eyed, surely the cloaked figure would get angry since the figure did seem to be quite comfortable in money. The figure just gently caught the rock with a long and graceful hand, pale in color yet not white. Finally, showing some skin, which the cloak seemed to cover all of.   
  
The figure's head was covered by the cloak and not even a strand of hair dared falling out of the depths of the hood, the hood was long so if the figure had long hair, it would simply fall back into the hood. The figure finally spoke, in a light, pretty voice, "It'd be best if you'd not try throwing a rock at me because I do know the basics of catching."  
  
The bystander just snorted before scoffing in a loud voice, "My, my, my, don't someone seem to be rather educated, rich you must be and great you are," the person laughed, mocking the girl and other people watching laughed as well. Although a few laughed rather nervously, anxious to see what the cloaked girl would do.  
  
"Why yes, I was educated rather well, and don't I seem great," the girl said, the hood still covering her face, and her hands were still the only thing that was being shown besides shadows of the hood casted on her face and her rich blue cloak.  
  
"Why don't you take off your hood and show us just how great you really are," the bystander smiled arrogantly.   
  
One pale hand went to her mouth, "Hm, so suspicous these days." The hand ran up her face, brushing off the hood, letting dark, brown hair cascade down her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to glow cobalt in amusement, flashing back to a light brown. Her face was fair, flawless, and also a pale, milky colour like her hands.  
  
Her light, vandyke eyes looked happy, but if you looked long enough you would start to linger in pools of sadness. However, no one ever would look at her eyes long enough to notice. As the people looked at her face, they took note of the august demeanor that seemed to emit from her. Her arched eyebrows raised in a cocky manner and the other watchers felt a bit intimidated by the strange girl.   
  
She seemed a bit frail and weak, but the august demeanor just seemed to emit from deep within. Her lips smiled, and though her eyes did not, no one actually noticed.  
  
The bystander was about to say something until he noticed a faint blue mark on her cheek, "She's a witch!" he cried out, hiding his fear with wrath. The girl did not flinch at his words, just merely smiled a wry smile and said quietly, "Do I seem so," she stated.  
  
"You have the mark!" another bystander gasped out as they yelled the words and the passbyers all whispered among themselves, half in fear and half in shock. "Kill her!" yelled a few while others yelled "Burn her!"  
  
The girl said nothing, she tossed her hood back on and tipped her head up at the bystander who originally threw her the rock and said, "It has been a nice meeting, but I believe that I should go soon," and then dissappeared, leaving many of the watching crowd in shock.  
  
However, one person did not do anything, in fact, that one person did not say anything the whole entire time; he only watched the "witch" with common interest. As the person walked away, he muttered very quietly,  
  
"Hermione."  
  
. . . f i n i . p r o l o g u e . . .  
  
+ AUTHOR'S NOTE +   
yes, i ended it here. bwa ha ha ha ha haha! this prologue is actually a little similar to my prologue in tthc. ah, oh well, the plot is pretty much different. although tthc takes place in a dark world as well. whatever. dont care. ^^  
this is my first harry potter fic so if its bad compared to all the others, which it is, its cause i suck and i havent gotten the exact feel of it. ^^;;  
reviews, comments, flames, criticism, all appreciated. i dont mind.   
  



	2. part one

**Dark Magic**   
written by aeyta  
note: part one. i think its gonna be at least 10 kb cause well, im working on longer than my usual. O_O which is like 5 kb. O_O  
synopsis: the world is dark and everybody is in fear. there is a war within a war. the wizards have the war between good and bad while the muggles themselves have found out about witches and warlocks, setting out to destroy the magical beings. and admidst the complication, only a few people can save the world before all is to late, if they can learn to trust each other.  
tidbits: r/h and perhaps h/h. ^^;; probably g/h or g/d and maybe some h/d. ^^;; other couples as well. will be named when i decide them. ^^;;   
  
  
**. . . p a r t o n e . . .**  
  
A figure appeared in an enormous hallway, wooden chips scattered on the floor and paint peeling off the walls. Hues of light gold and tan tainted the walls in fading colors. The figure's navy cloak stood still as she paused, looking around the hallway as if remembering something she wanted to forget. Her light brown eyes were full of deep sadness and her small mouth was put into a small frown.   
  
The figure sighed and shuddered, in a way shaking off memories that were grabbing onto her, trying to make her remember, calling to her in a tempting voice to look at her past.   
  
The girl walked through the empty hallway, her normally silent footsteps making light sounds against the wood, echoing in the hallway.   
  
She opened a door and it creaked loudly against the silence, a small cat jumped out of a cushioned chair turned to a fire and stared at the girl before prancing back to the person in the chair.   
  
She walked over, taking a deep breath...   
  
"Professo-"   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger, I'll be damned," Snape cut her off. He turned his chair around to face her, his eyes closed and his face old from age. "Of course, I am damned either way," he added after a quick thought.   
  
"I ... really ... missed your company," Hermione managed to choke out.   
  
"I'm sure you did," Snape said dryly. "But I know the truth, my dear Griffindor, perfect student," he stressed the word 'perfect'.   
  
"Well, actuall-" Hermione tried to start again but was once again cut off by the old professor.   
  
"I know what you want. You want my help, you want, one of the eleven medallions," Snape said, smoothing his hands over his cat every once in a while.   
  
"Yes.. But I have a very good rea-"   
  
"Don't we all. Now tell me first, why should I give you the medallion my dear, seeing how you love me so much," Snape smiled twistedly.   
  
Hermione almost flinched, "Professor Snape, you know why I ne-"   
  
"Don't speak. Here is the medallion," Snape muttered something under his breath and he picked up his cat, reaching in the creature's ear to pull out a small golden key. He put the key in air and a box appeared, with the top open. He took out a gold medallion and gave it to Hermione.   
  
Hermione accepted it graciously. "Thank you, very much."   
  
"Do not thank me girl, just tell me, what did happen between you and your friends in the end?" Snape asked, smiling at her with a knowing look.   
  
Hermione turned frigid, "It... It's personal, thank you," she said hastily before starting to walk away, than she turned to look back at him.   
  
"I hope to see you in the end again, Professor Snape."   
  
"I don't need your luck. Or pity."   
  
"I wasn't giving you any."   
  
And Hermione Granger walked out of the door, gently closing it, leaving behind an old man who turned back to face the fire. Bitterness was not uncommon to his face and he looked at the fire.   
  
"I don't believe we'll meet again, Ms. Granger."   
  
He lit a cigar and threw it at the floor, letting the flames envelope the hallway and the room. He didn't wince at the heat, rather he welcomed it and smiled peacefully for one of the first times in many a year.   
  
"I shall be departing soon, after all."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Harry Potter! The myth! The legend! Who would not know or not love the one who is known and loved by all? Certainly, not you of course! Well I hate him! I hate Harry Potter and I hope that he dies, just like the way his mother and father died! Death by... VOLDEMORT!"   
  
People cheered and yelled at the speach. The speaker grinned maliciously, all was going his way and he was very pleased with the results, even more so than he thought.   
  
"Now, what should we do, with our dearly beloved Harry Potter?" the speaker grinned wider as thoughts of midieval torture entered his mind.   
  
"BURN HIM! AT THE STAKE!" yelled someone from the crowd.   
  
"And what good would that know, since he is a wizard," the speaker reminded. "He is no normal human, he is, an evil muderer out to kill us. Is your children safe? Does your family have the same safety as they used to? And who caused our world to collapse in such a dark way? Who made even the average household fall to become one of the poorest, and who made it that only two percent of the people in this world have a comfortable living?"   
  
"HARRY POTTER!" chanted the crowd, clapping large hands and pounding their feet on the floor.   
  
"WHO!?" bellowed the speaker, raising his hands to motion louder chants.   
  
"HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!"   
  
"Then gather your arms; sticks, pipes, utensils, anything you find harmful and get ready for WAR! War against these 'magical' beings who think they are better than us! Pray tell, are we in a need of war?"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"And who should we surely kill first?"   
  
"HARRY POTTER!"   
  
"Then let us get ready, train and kill all those witches and wizards, and they will know, who are truly better!"   
  
The crowd bursted into cheers and praise for the speaker and the speaker grinned, everything was going along just perfectly.   
  
_Fools,_ he thought, _to think you can wind against magic. I pity you._   
  
**. . .**   
  
Hermione Granger sighed and fingered the medallion in her hand, studying it, rubbing her pale fingers against the unusually warm surface and feeling the hard shape awkwardly stood up against her palm. She put it away in a magical safe and walked away before hearing a loud explosion, she spun around, her eyes widening as she saw the church burst into flames.   
  
Snape's hideout was gone and Snape, couldn't have survived.   
  
Hermione let all the thoughts run into her mind, trying to figure out why the hell Snape would do anything of this sort. In the end, she just came to the conclusion that he didn't want to sort with this anymore and decided to run, like he always did.   
  
She sighed, and was about to walk when she sensed someone coming up behind her. Hermione spun around and was about to say something before she felt a blow to her head, feeling someone slip off her hood.   
  
Hermione slightly whimpered as a man picked her up, looking at her face, light brown eyes looking at him in fear. She sighed and closed her eyes as she realized that a spell was cast on her, her consciousness started to slip away and her mind closed as well.   
  
Slipping away into another world.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"How is everything going?" asked a deep voice, "Did you spring up the Muggles?"   
  
"Yes, your Eminence," replied the speaker, light, flaxen blond hair matted against his forehead. "They are rather excited, would be quite surprised to know that I am a wizard myself."   
  
"I do not need extra side comments Malfoy, I only need the important information."   
  
Malfoy just nodded his head, a sly smile still pasted on his face and his eyes looked straight ahead.   
  
"And you have been informed on the next step by that Granger girl?" questioned the voice.   
  
"Of course, your Eminence. Of course," and Malfoy left his presense at the wave of a hand.   
  
**. . .**   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, her head was pounding unpleasantly and she felt so tired. Her body hurt as she moved, she got up, her light chocolate eyes looked to see a man looking at her.   
  
"So you awake," the man stated.   
  
"God damn it, Percy, what'd you do?" Hermione demanded, her eyes flashing cobalt, reverting back to brown quickly.   
  
"Hermione, you're going to help me do some research," Percy said informatively.   
  
"I have to go do other thing!" she insisted.   
  
"You must, for if you don't, your mind will start to numb and you'll be in a shock for three years," Percy said with a smile. "And we all know you other businesses are very important, so come along."   
  
"Oh, why'd you do this to me?" Hermione grumbled before getting up, knowing there was no way out with her "friend".   
  
"Because, you're smarter than everybody else and is the type of person who would welcome studying, and do it quickly."   
  
"And this helps me how...?"   
  
"If we find the research I'm looking for, I'll undo the spell and join your organization thing," Percy smiled at Hermione's reaction.   
  
"Oh! Would you? Would you really?" her eyes were bright, and hopeful.   
  
"Yeah, of course, I'll do anything to help my fellow companions out," Percy said.   
  
"But... but... what of your brothers?" Hermione asked hesitantly.   
  
Percy's eyes hardened but his smile did not go away, "It is his own fault, not mine."   
  
"Then let us go start the research," Hermione changed the subject and the two went off to a library.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Your sister is very pretty," Malfoy smiled as he waved his hand an an image of a young redhead was in view. Her hair was in long red curls held back by a green band put in place at the top of her head, her eyes were dark in colour and her smile was large, little freckles splashed on her nose. With cheeks rosy, she laughed and her laughs came out as little tinkling bells.   
  
"Shut up Draco," replied a tall red-haired man.   
  
"Just so typical of all you Weasleys, holding a grudge against me because of your father and my father. We could be friends, can't we?" Malfoy laughed at himself, as if making an enormous joke.   
  
"No, I despise you Malfoy, and I always will."   
  
"Ah, yes, so typical. Just so typical." Malfoy grinned and the red-haired man said nothing.   
  
"Just so typical."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"I found it!" Percy whipped around to face Hermione.   
  
"Did you really?" he asked excitedly.   
  
"Yeah! It says her-"   
  
"This is not a good place to reveal such secrets Hermione," Percy scolded. "Let us go to your organization now and discuss important matters there."   
  
"Hm... so like you Percy, organized and perfect," Hermione murmered before picking up the book, and handing it over to Percy.   
  
Both figures disappeared into thin air, and the usually silent library was once silenced again.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Ginny Weasley, that's your name, isn't it?" asked a man in a black suit.   
  
The girl, Ginny, looked up at him a bit flustered. Her cheeks were a rose colour and light brown freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, her hair was held up in a high ponytail and her cinnamon eyes were a bit aggravated at the people crowding around her.   
  
"Witch, are you?"   
  
"I say we kill you, must be a spy for them magic people, thinking you all be higher than us. You pretending to be kind," another remarked angrily.   
  
"Burn her!"   
  
"No! Burning don't do any good, TORTURE HER!"   
  
"Make her tell us her secrets!"   
  
Ginny looked around her, how did this happen again... she sighed. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to go on a high building only to get pushed by a Malfoy that came out of no where off the building. Then she caught herself with a broom that magically appeared in front of thousands of people below her.   
  
Looking at the angry crowd of people, Ginny sighed once more before apparating away from there, quickly to the Organization.   
  
**. . . f i n i . p a r t o n e . . .**   
  
**authorsnote** OKAY! bwa ha ha ha ha! so maybe the first part aint as long as i hoped it would be... ^^;; but sigh... i needed to end it so i could work on other stuff. okay, i think ill try making the second part at lesat 15 kb because well, i have short parts. oh well. have fun reading. ^^;;  
  



	3. part two

**Dark Magic** written by aeyta  
note: im into a harry potter phase so im probably working on this fic the most at the time. :D i hope to make this at least 15kb, but, sigh, alas, if it doesnt reach my goal, oh well. :| ALSO, here are the ages.  
**ages** Hermione is 20, Ginny is 19, I'm sure you can work out everything else.  
synopsis: the world is dark and everybody is in fear. there is a war within a war. the wizards have the war between good and bad while the muggles themselves have found out about witches and warlocks, setting out to destroy the magical beings. and admidst the complication, only a few people can save the world before all is to late, if they can learn to trust each other.  
tidbits: r/h and perhaps h/h. ^^;; probably g/h or g/d and maybe some h/d. ^^;; other couples as well. will be named when i decide them. ^^;;  
  
  
**. . . p a r t . t w o . . .**   
  
Ginny looked up, and her eyes widened. This was _not_ where she planned to apparate to. She looked up and around, finding herself in a large, dark hallway with a stone chandeliar handing from the ceiling. A gargoyle was on a large stone block in front of the stone stairs.   
  
Her heart lept with fear. This was not right, this was definately not the place she wanted to apparate to... yet... what had gone wrong?   
  
"Ginny... my dearest..." a voice echoed in the large room. Ginny spun around, only to hear the echo bounce off the walls in a million different directions, she spun around with worry.   
  
Finally, the voice spoke once more, breaking the heavy silence that soon came after the echoes evaporated, "My dear... I'm afraid you'll never find me that way."   
  
_Where... could he be..._ thought Ginny.   
  
"Malfoy! Stop playing games and show yourself!" cried Ginny.   
  
Ginny turned at the sound of hands clapping and she saw Draco Malfoy come out of the shadows to greet her with an amused look.   
  
"It wasn't fair of you to push me off the building, now apparating me somewhere else. What do you want?" Ginny covered her fear very nicely.   
  
Malfoy walked towards her, tipping up her chin with two fingers, her eyes showed no fear, only fire of rage. He smiled and stole a quick kiss on her lips.   
  
Ginny automatically pushed him away from her and growled angrily, "You have no right to-"   
  
"What's the matter Ginny, you wouldn't have minded that two years ago," Malfoy scoffed with a smile on his face.   
  
"That was two years ago, and now is now. I'm completely over you!" Ginny said angrily.   
  
"Well it seems, dear, I'm not completely over you," Malfoy grinned at her.   
  
Ginny's eyes flared and flashed a dark red before she said in a low whisper, "Draco, we are over. I gave you a choice and you picked the one without me."   
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I did not pick the wrong choice. I picked the choice where I get to be respected, where I am powerful," Malfoy smiled.   
  
"You lost me along time ago, and when you lost me, you lost any affections of love from me."   
  
"I don't think so. You still seem jittery around me dear," Malfoy hissed in her ear as he circled around her. He touched her arm only to get it pushed away, although he was pushed away he still felt her shudder at his touch.   
  
"Ginny dear, I don't believe you've gotten all the way over me," and Malfoy smiled as Ginny looked at him angrily, leaning towards him to punch him.   
  
"Back off," she growled, he blocked her punch and grabbed onto her hand. Ginny punched him in the face with her other hand but he still didn't flinch, just smiled wider.   
  
"Stronger than before, you've been in training, haven't you?" Malfoy inquired as he caught the other hand in time and tied them behind her back with a rope that he drew out of his cloak sleeve.   
  
Ginny growled in frustration, "Get offa me Malfoy!" she yelled and flinched as he tied her hands together tighter than before, the rope burned her hands but she already felt like she was on fire.   
  
"Hm... Ginny... so beautiful you still are," Malfoy whispered in her ear and Ginny tried to protest but Malfoy put his arm over her mouth.   
  
"I miss you a lot, do you still miss me?" Malfoy whispered again and Ginny froze. Remembering her past affair with Malfoy she wanted so badly to be with him again, but couldn't decide whether it was a physical attraction or if her feelings for him were coming back to her.   
  
Ginny decided she didn't have the time to think about this stepped on Malfoy's foot, causing him to let go of her.   
  
Ginny yelled as she lost her balance, falling backwards, her eyes widened as she was caught by someone else.   
  
The person holding onto her untied her hands and Ginny turned to look at her saviour.   
  
"Harry! Thank god," Ginny said as she saw her friend.   
  
"It's alright Ginny, it's alright now," Harry said and threw a muderous glare at Malfoy who just smiled crookedly.   
  
"Ruining my plans like usual Potter," Malfoy stated grimly.   
  
"Starting stupid plans you know you will never finish like usual Malfoy," Harry stated back.   
  
"I go now, but Ginny, I'll get you back," Malfoy said as he turned his gaze at the red-head who froze.   
  
"But for now, I shall go," Malfoy apparated out and Ginny's tense body relaxed.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Well, here we are," Hermione said with a smile as she walked into the old remains of a school. "The organization run by Lupin," she said proudly.   
  
"Lupin did a good job fixing everything up," Percy commented.   
  
"Of course, he had help from Sirius, Professor McGonnagall, Hagrid, and everybody else too you know," Hermione pointed out.   
  
"But to have everything so organized..."   
  
"Let us go inside," and Hermione went to a closet that was invisible, they walked inside the closet and inside it was all solid metal. Buttons of foreign numbers were in one of the walls.   
  
Hermione punched in a few numbers and then said her name before the closet started to move.   
  
Percy looked at her, awed by the high technology and secretive system.   
  
"There's a new code that is sent to our minds mentally every hour, and voice activation as well as the door to the closet opening only at the fingerprints of people involved in the organization," Hermione boasted delightfully.   
  
"Well then, I'm glad to join," Percy said, just as delighted.   
  
"You should be."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Draco," hissed the red-haired man as he walked over to Malfoy.   
  
"Heard you took my sister, trying to take her back again."   
  
Malfoy looked up at him, "Weasley, don't bother, considering the fact you are disowned from your family since you joined this place."   
  
The red-haired man said nothing, "She's still my sister."   
  
"You ask her, and see if she will still say the same thing."   
  
"It does not matter, I too am disowned from my family," a female voice spoke up.   
  
Malfoy and his accomplice turned around to see a female clad in a bright red dress, her eyes were a light green colour but her hair was dark brown. She smiled, her face was flawless except of one small scar on the side of her cheek.   
  
"Ah... it's Miss Granger," Malfoy said and he smiled at the female.   
  
The red-haired man stiffened at the mention of _Granger_.   
  
"Nervous already, are we Ron?" commented Miss Granger.   
  
Ron muttered something unaudible before walking away.   
  
"Still in love, is he," stated Granger.   
  
"Yes, probably, but he doesn't care too much now."   
  
"Neither do I."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Harry as he they appeared from no where, walking in the remains of a school.   
  
Ginny just nodded her head, not daring to let a tear fall.   
  
"We're here," Harry went to the closet and punched in numbers, said his name, and waited to get to the place he was to get to.   
  
"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione who heard them coming up, not too far behind them.   
  
Ginny looked up to see her old friend, she smiled at her and whispered, "Hermy..." before running to her and hugging her.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, she was always worried about Ginny since Ginny was her best friend, almost a sister, but more.   
  
"Malfoy," hissed Harry, his eyes getting dark at the thought of him.   
  
"It's okay, we'll go down and talk among ourselves," Hermione said and led Ginny down to her room.   
  
"Harry," Percy noted as he saw him.   
  
"Hello Percy," Harry smiled.   
  
"How have you been fairing?"   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Now Ginny, explain everything that has happened," Hermione said as the two friends sat down on her bed.   
  
Ginny explained how Malfoy pushed her off the building and had her apparated to the strange, dark place and about the things he said to her.   
  
"It's alright Ginny," Hermione said, trying to console the red-head.   
  
"But you don't understand... what... what... if I still love him?" Ginny gasped out, expecting to see her best friend surprised, but Hermione did not flinch.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she realized something, "I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "Ron..."   
  
"It's fine," Hermione assured.   
  
"And ... I know I love Harry but I'm so confused about what to feel," Ginny said.   
  
Hermione nodded, "There is nothing you can do Ginny. You can only hope to learn to love Harry all the way, and forget Malfoy."   
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, wide-eyed, "Is that what you do? Hope to forget him, and hope ot move onto another?"   
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes seemed to be far away, at last she replied. "That is all there is to do."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Miss Granger, please tell me something about yourself," Malfoy asked like a perfect gentleman.   
  
The woman looked at him, her eyes full of amusement.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, aren't you still in love with that Weasley girl?" asked Miss Granger, stressing _love_ and pursing her red lips.   
  
"Hm.. I wouldn't call it love..." Draco murmered, lost in his thoughts.   
  
"No, I didn't think you would."   
  
**. . .**  
  
  
**_within a memory_**   
  
_"Hermione! Aletta! Come here now!" A lady with a broom in her hand called.   
  
"Yes mother?" Hermione asked as she trotted down the stairs, only eight years of age. Her eyes were very light in color and her hair was in a ponytail.   
  
"Little Miss Perfect," grumbled another girl who walked down slowly. She looked slightly older and had odd green eyes, as well as the same colour hair as Hermione. Aletta glared at Hermione.   
  
"Aletta, are you making fun of Hermione again?" asked the mother impatiently.   
  
Aletta turned to face the smaller girl, "You brat. Did you tell?"   
  
Hermione just shook her head and squeaked a small "no."   
  
"No, Hermione did not tell, however, I did find out in a phone message from your friend talking about how 'your little sister is so stupid.'" The mother crossed her arms.   
  
Aletta just growled.   
  
"Why can you just treat your little sister normally?" the mother asked.   
  
"Because it's her fault."   
  
"What is her fault?"   
  
Hermione just looked at the two arguing.   
  
"It is her fault that our real father is dead."   
  
"YOUNG LADY! Don't speak like that in my house or in front of your little sister!" The mother exclaimed.   
  
"No, Mom, you know it's her fault!"   
  
Hermione burst into tears and ran upstairs.   
  
It wasn't her fault... she hadn't done anything... her older sister just hated her so much...   
  
Was it her fault?   
  
_ **. . .**   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Harry as he talked to Hermione.   
  
Hermione looked at him, "Nothing really."   
  
"How's Ginny?" Harry asked with worry.   
  
"She's sleeping, don't worry, she's fine."   
  
"I'm going to get him for that, he shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that on her," Harry said darkly.   
  
Hermione sighed, "She'll be fine Harry, don't worry. But do get Malfoy, he is such a bother."   
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's comfort, "He always was."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Isn't she so beautiful?" asked Malfoy as he looked at the large mirror, seeing a picture of the red-headed girl smiling, laughing, talking, motioning images with her small hands.   
  
Malfoy took a deep breath, "Someday, she'll be mine."   
  
Miss Granger just looked at Malfoy, raising an eyebrow, "I just think you're obsessed."   
  
"Maybe, but she's just so perfect."   
  
"Malfoy, don't you think _I'm_ perfect?" asked a girl as she sat on Malfoy's lap. Her hair was in curls and she had blue eyeshadow smothered on her eyelids, as well as light pink lipstick.   
  
"No, not really Pardma," Malfoy said bluntly.   
  
Padma just playfully punched Malfoy on the shoulder, "Oh Draco," she batted her eyelashes. "You're such a kidde-"   
  
Malfoy interrupted her, almost glowering, "You may be pretty my dear, but you are not matched anywhere close to Ginny. Ginny is the image of perfection."   
  
Padma turned red and Miss Granger laughed.   
  
"Shut up Aletta," scowled Padma. "Are you sure Draco?" Padma put on a fake, sweet voice and wrapped one arm around Draco's neck.   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Oh Draco!" Padma smiled at his 'well'.   
  
"Hermione and Miss Granger are pretty too."   
  
Aletta laughed louder at Padma and Padma just glared at her.   
  
"I'm just kidding!" Draco said as Padma started to get off of Draco's lap. "You're pretty too." Padma smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek.   
  
_Just not as pretty as Ginny._   
  
**. . .**   
  
**authors note** bwa ha ha hahaha. i dont think this is over 15 kb or even 15 kb but its over 12 kb so im happy. :D please continue to read. :D and no, there are chances of ron/hermione still so dont worry. ALSO, ive decided on some draco/ginny and ginny/harry. its more like draco's obsessed with ginny and he had a thing with ginny before. there will also be other characters to come like fred, george, angeline, parvati, lavender, etc. they'll be there for sure in the future. 


	4. part three

**Dark Magic** written by aeyta  
note: bwah a ha hahahaha! working on part three already! @_@  
**ages** Hermione is 20, Ginny is 19, I'm sure you can work out everything else.  
synopsis: the world is dark and everybody is in fear. there is a war within a war. the wizards have the war between good and bad while the muggles themselves have found out about witches and warlocks, setting out to destroy the magical beings. and admidst the complication, only a few people can save the world before all is to late, if they can learn to trust each other.  
tidbits: r/h and perhaps h/h. ^^;; probably g/h or g/d and maybe some h/d. ^^;; other couples as well. will be named when i decide them. ^^;;  
  
  
**. . . p a r t . t h r e e . . .**   
  
"Ginny," Harry said as he walked in to see the red-head look at space, sitting on Hermione's bed. "Ginny," he said again.   
  
Ginny looked up at him, her eyes threatening to spill tears, tears that would surely make Harry get very worried.   
  
"What... What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, he just couldn't bring himself to say _love_ and at the moment he wanted to hug her and console her. "Did that bastard hurt you?" Harry started to panic, at the thought of Malfoy touching _his_ Ginny. _His Ginny? Since when was he and Ginny going out in the __first_ place? Oh right... they weren't, Harry thought grimly.   
  
_Then again, Malfoy and Ginny did go out before and he remembered Malfoy stealing a few kissed from Ginny before,_ Harry's face darkened at the remembrance. _That bastard..._   
  
"No, he didn't," Ginny's voice brought Harry back to the present and he looked at Ginny with a smile.   
  
"Then what is wrong?" Harry asked.   
  
"Everything," Ginny started. "Especially Ron..."   
  
Harry's eyes were saddened by not only his very best friend's disappearance, but as well as the girl he loved in distress.   
  
"I miss him... so much," Ginny sobbed and Harry hugged her, letting her cry onto his chest.   
  
"We all do... Ginny..." Harry stroked her hair with one hand. "We all do..."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Malfoy, I get to go with you on the next mission!" Padma skipped into the large, dining room gleefully. Her cerulean eyes lit up at the sight of him in her eyes, she smiled and swept back a long lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Amazingly there was not a lot of trace of make-up on her face; just some foundation, powder, and light carnation lipstick to enhance her perfectly shaped lips.   
  
Padma wrapped her arm around Malfoy's neck, "Won't it be so fun?" she assured with a pernicious smile. "And think of all the people we will torture," she whispered in his ears, tracing a kiss down to his lips. He wrapped one masculine arm around her thin waist.   
  
"Yes, torture we will," Malfoy said with a simper. He kissed her neck before pushing her off of his lap.   
  
Miss Granger looked on at them with somewhat amusement, and somewhat disgust. "You don't even love her," she commented, looking at Padma who glowered.   
  
"Oh, fuck off Aletta," Padma said irritably. She removed herself from Malfoy and sat on a chair next to him.   
  
"Now do you love her, Draco?" Miss Granger drawled.   
  
"No, I don't think it's possible for me to 'love'." Draco started. "But maybe, I am very fond of you my dear Padma, very fond."   
  
Padma smiled as Draco kissed the happy girl on the lips, looking at Aletta with jubilous eyes clearly saying, _Hah. Think you can get me...?_   
  
"Padma, dearest, did you get the mission?" Draco murmered through the kiss.   
  
"No, I haven't." Padma broke the kiss off and looked back at Miss Granger, "But Aletta gets all the missions, as well as all the information for all the missions. She remembers so much."   
  
"Yes, she does, just like her sister," Draco murmered as he thought of an old aqquantence.   
  
"We are related by blood, but she is not my sister," Aletta growled angrily.   
  
"Of course not," Padma looked at her with laughing eyes. "I mean, Parvati is kin of my blood, but is she my sister? Of course... not, according to your logic."   
  
"Shut up Padma, you know what I mean," Aletta snapped.   
  
"Do I, do I really?"   
  
"Maybe not, sister, considering the fact you are mentally challenged," Parvati said as she came into the room, sitting in one of the chairs. She had thick, creamy white soup in a silver bowl on a silver platter.   
  
"Parvati, I'm so glad to see you join us," Padma said in delight. _That bitch Aletta keeps on trying to point out that Draco doesn't love me,_ Padma pyschicly sent a messege to Parvati who sipped her soup quietly. Not many people knew about this power, including Aletta and Draco. Parvati and Padma were special, ever since they were born, they could send messeges to each other. Although even they did not know how this was done.   
  
_Don't worry Am, she's just playing with you,_ Parvati sent back, using her personal nickname for Padma.   
  
_I told you not to call me that,_ Padma sighed in defeat as Parvati laughed aloud, knowing that Parvati's laugh meant to say that she would never stop using her nickname.   
  
"Why are you laughing?" Aletta asked.   
  
Padma and Parvati looked at each other, Draco looked on with mere interest.   
  
"Maybe it is some sister thing," he finally observed before taking a bite out of his potato.   
  
"I wouldn't know, Hermione is not worthy to by my sister," Aletta waved a hand in the air at the name of Hermione.   
  
"By the way, where is Ron?" asked Parvati.   
  
"If you're trying to seduce him, I don't think you'll succeed, he seems to still have a thing for Hermione," Malfoy took a drink of his wine.   
  
"Ah yes, my so-called sister, why he has a thing for her, I have no clue," Aletta commented.   
  
"I do not have a thing for Hermione, I will destroy her if it means that it will bring me power," Ron came out of the shadows, his light vermilion hair came in little whisps, covering his forehead.   
  
"Do destroy her, she is such a nuisance," Aletta tipped her nose up to the air.   
  
"What's the mission Aletta, we have to leave soon," Ron said blantly, ignoring her comment.   
  
"We have to head to London, Gringotts is our target. We have to get the _Elixer of Avena_. You, Draco, and Padma are to go there," Aletta smiled. "Parvati, Derrick, Cho and I are going to go pay a visit to Harry Potter's old house, as well as my old house."   
  
"See! I just knew we'd be together Draco! We're meant to be," Padma smiled at Draco who nodded at Aletta's orders.   
  
"We should go now," Aletta said and the group in the dining room apparated out.   
  
"I wonder when I get to go on a mission next," muttered Goyle, who was a table away.   
  
"Probably never," joked Crabb.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Okay, from the looks of it, Parvati has told us that we are to go to Gringotts, Harry's old house, and my old house," Hermione pointed out the three locations on a London map.   
  
"I will be going to my house, of course, with Susan Bones and Colin Creevy. Harry, Hannah Abbot and Lisa Turpin shall go to his former housing with the Dursleys; while Percy, Angelina, and Ginny go to Gringotts. Everybody else shall stay here until further notice," Hermione informed.   
  
"Miss Hermione, should I prepare a small group around each section in case something goes wrong?" asked Dean Thomas.   
  
Hermione nodded her head, "I want you to set up six people for each section, you, Alicia Spinnet, and George Weasley in charge of each group for each separate faction. Make sure everybody else stays here at the Head Quarters but have them armed and ready to fight at any time."   
  
Dean Thomas nodded and the witches and wizards split to go their separate ways.   
  
**. . .**   
  
Padma clung onto Draco's shoulder as they walked to Gringotts, people who saw them immediately cowered in fear and once in a while Draco would kill a person in their way with a single blow.   
  
"Oh Draco," Padma cooed, "You're just so strong!"   
  
Draco grinned and cast a glance at Ron, "Why don't you kill for a change?"   
  
"I do not kill for pleasure, I kill for power," Ron said simply and was silent again.   
  
"Whatever, here we are," Padma smiled and she opened her palm to the door of the Gringotts and the door blasted open.   
  
"My dear Padma, so strong yet feminime you are," Malfoy praised.   
  
Padma flushed but nodded her head, "Anything for you. We're perfect."   
  
"Give us the Elixer of Avena," Ron said dangerously, his dark sepia eyes were unreadable.   
  
"We... come this way," one goblin said nervously, though the goblins were strong and not normally afraid, this was the day of the dark and they feared the high rankings of Lord Voldemort.   
  
They were led into a chamber and the goblin opened it, "Only one may go in."   
  
"That'll be me," Ron walked in and picked up the Elixer of Avena.   
  
"We should go-"   
  
"Hold on!" Percy cried out.   
  
Draco and Padma turned around, "Why if it isn't Percy, the Prefect," Padma smiled and raised an eyebrow.   
  
Percy froze as he saw Ron, holding the Elixer of Avena. "Ron..."   
  
"Percy, have you got the Elixer?" Ginny's voice quieted as she saw Malfoy, automatically she stiffened but here eyes widened as she saw Ron.   
  
"Why hello there, Ginny," Draco drawled out Ginny's name and she froze.   
  
Padma glowered at Ginny but said nothing.   
  
"Angelina..." Percy barely whispered. "Come... here."   
  
Angelina popped her head into the tunnel, apparently carrying some heavy things.   
  
She dropped them at the sight of Malfoy, Padma, and Ron.   
  
"Hello, care to join our little party?" Malfoy smiled widely.   
  
"Percy! Do something!" Angelina scolded.   
  
Percy was about to mutter something, still getting out of shock when in less than a blink of an eye, Malfoy caught him around the neck. Padma laughed scornfully and drew a long fencing sword from her side, the sword came out of thin air.   
  
"Interesting isn't it? I learned how to turn my wand into a sword after much time of research," she looked at her sword before turning to to Percy's stomach. "It is a very delightful torture weapon, and I can use it quite well."   
  
"Studying? Quite the opposite of what you usually do," Angelina scoffed.   
  
"I wouldn't go so far Angelina, I will kill him and if I don't, Draco will."   
  
Ginny looked absolutely torn on what to do, she took out a spare gun that she hid in her shoe and pointed it at Ron's head, her hand unsteady and shaking.   
  
"Ginny, you know you can't kill him," Draco said. "He can kill you, but you can't kill your own brother."   
  
Ginny thought carefully. Ron couldn't move to kill Ginny and Angelina pointed her won at him anyway, getting ready to mutter a spell at any time.   
  
"Trade me in for him," Ginny looked up, finally speaking.   
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Angelina.   
  
Ron said nothing but his eyes almost widened.   
  
"Ginny... don't..." Percy whispered.   
  
"Just leave my brother and Angelina alone," Ginny said.   
  
Malfoy smiled, "Are you sure Ginny? To make such a sacrifice?"   
  
"Yes, just leave them alone," Ginny gave her final answer and Malfoy let go of Percy, slinging Ginny towards him with a spell and his wand.   
  
"Ginny!" Percy muttered before the four apparated out.   
  
"FUCK! We have to tell Hermione!" Angelina stamped her foot.   
  
"This is my fault..." Percy muttered. "If only I hadn't been so shocked with Ron, I knew that he turned currupt, but to see him..."   
  
"No, it's not our fault. It's no ones fault."   
  
George ran in, "Is anything wrong?   
  
Percy looked up at him, his eyes saying _Ron_. **. . .**   
  
Harry looked at the house on Privet Drive, he almost laughed at the memories of him cramped up in the little closet. The house was now run down like all the other houses on the road, Dudley was stupid but he was still a leader in the government that was trying to start a war against them, witches and wizards.   
  
Harry waited with his other two companions.   
"SHIT! It's Harry, we didn't bring anything really good so we best take our leave," Harry spun around to meet the voices but the carriers of the voices had disappeared, obviously apparated out of there.   
Harry slammed him hand against the wall, "Damn!"   
  
**. . .**   
  
Hermione looked at her house, shuddering at it. She went to the door and knocked, perhaps... just perhaps her parents were still there. She hadn't talked to them after the issue with Aletta. Her sister...   
  
"Coming," a sweet yet tired voice called.   
  
A woman with dark brown hair and ivy eyes opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight of Hermione.   
  
"Hello mother."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Ginny," Malfoy said as he picked up the girl whose hands were tied behind her back, her feet were bounded together with a spell. He picked her up, carrying her while Padma watched with jealousy. Ron looked ahead without a word.   
  
"Brother, can you not look at me?" Ginny pleaded as Ron didn't look back once at his once beloved younger sister.   
  
"He can't, he's disowned," Malfoy said in his drawled voice. He laughed with Padma at their little 'joke.'   
  
"I haven't disowned you Ron, I don't think I ever will. I still have hope," Ginny repeated even louder than the background of Padma's and Draco's hideous laughs.   
  
"Don't bother Ginny, he doesn't ever talk, curruption did him good. He cares only about power, we soldiers of his Eminence hold no love," Malfoy said.   
  
"Shut up Draco, he's my brother," Ginny scowled at her former lover.   
  
"No, Ginny, you're wrong. I am no longer a brother... I am... nobody."   
  
Malfoy and Padma laughed even harder, and a single, crystaline tear ran down Ginny's cheek. For one moment, she almost gave up all hope. Almost.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Colin, Susan, please leave me and my mother for a little while," Hermione said softly.   
  
"But Hermione-"   
  
"Now!"   
  
"Yes, we'll be down here," the two walked down the stairs and Hermione went inside the house to talk with her mother.   
  
"Why are you here Hermione?" asked her mother.   
  
"I'm so sorry about the whole incide-"   
  
"It's fine Hermione. It wasn't your fault. I raised Aletta very badly."   
  
"I know you love her more than me. You will always love her more than me, but you will always be much prouder of me than her. You know she is shamed, you are proud of all the things I've done. You would kill her if it meant saving me, but you love her more."   
  
"Of course. Of course I do, how can I not love her more? I have treated her so bad, she holds ever ounce of my pity."   
  
"I understand mother. I understand. The thing is, you might be in danger. She and two other of her companions may come to harm you."   
  
"I do not care Hermione. She can kill me and it doesn't matter."   
  
"Please! Mother..." Hermione's head hung low. She just _knew_ that her mother would die soon. She could feel it.   
  
"Do not worry Hermione, I am happy enough."   
  
"I will stay here, whether you like it or not."   
  
"Then stay here you shall."   
  
Hermione hung her head in defeat and went outside, only to get hit in the face while she opened the door.   
  
"Lovely _sister_ of mine, how have you been doing?" Aletta asked.   
  
**. . .**   
  
**authors note** sigh. i dont know why i continue to write. O.o i dont get many reviews and i dont care and people dont exactly appreciate my 'writing' but i realize now it isnt about that, its the fact i love writing itself. ^^;; if anybody is reading this, PLEASE keep on reading and though i wouldnt mind a review (wink) , i dont need one to keep me writing.


	5. part four

**Dark Magic** written by aeyta  
note: for readers, everything will be explained eventually. this is only the beginning of my fanfic, i dont plan to end it ANYTIME soon. ^^;; why ron joined the bad side, aletta and hermione, all the crap will be explained. its a little gory, but not really. ill have a lot more gore in future chapters but not intentionally, it just accents the fic more. >:] its not that gory so its ok. **ages** Hermione is 20, Ginny is 19, I'm sure you can work out everything else.  
synopsis: the world is dark and everybody is in fear. there is a war within a war. the wizards have the war between good and bad while the muggles themselves have found out about witches and warlocks, setting out to destroy the magical beings. and admidst the complication, only a few people can save the world before all is to late, if they can learn to trust each other.  
tidbits: r/h and perhaps h/h. ^^;; probably g/h or g/d and maybe some h/d. ^^;; other couples as well. will be named when i decide them. ^^;;  
  
  
**. . . p a r t . f o u r . . .**   
  
**within a memory**   
  
_"Hermione," the tall, gangly girl said.   
  
The younger girl looked up at the ivy-eyed girl, fear was sketched in her eyes of what her older sister might do. "Y-yes?" she managed to stutter out.   
  
"I'll kill you."   
  
Hermione froze, her eyes widened and she looked at her sister with fear.   
  
"Yes, one day Hermione, I'm going to kill you. I hate you."   
  
"Why?" Hermione built up her courage, a few tears started to swell up in her eye. Her sister always said things like this, but she never said that she would kill her. Never once. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do?"   
  
The older girl just shook her head, "No, you don't understand. You're too young, only eight. But one day, you will understand, and when you understand, I'm going to kill you."   
  
_ **. . .**   
  
"Ohhhhhhh.." Hermione groaned and woke up, she felt horrible. She cursed under her breath, this was the second time today that someone hit her on the head, except the person who hit her this time hit her hard, very hard.   
  
Hermione looked up to find that her hands were bound behind her in a very uncomfortable position. She shook her hair, "Hello?" she asked meekly.   
  
Hermione lifted her body up, she was lifting up something heavy, then she leaned herself backwards, leaning towards what she was tied to. She touched cold metal and realized that it was a chair. She was tied to a chair.   
  
Hermione stamped her feet against the ground and groaned, there was no way she could get out of htis position, there was no way at all.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes but opened them again at a voice.   
  
"Hermione," Hermione smiled at the mention of her name, and at the voice. It was Ginny.   
  
"Ginny? What happened?"   
  
"Colin and Susan escaped, but your house and your mother..." Ginny's voice trailed off.   
  
"It's alright," Hermione frowned. "I knew it was going to happen anyway."   
  
"I came on my own will, so Percy and Angelina wouldn't get hurt," Ginny said.   
  
"So it's just us two-"   
  
"Get up you two, we're going outside," Padma's voice pounded angrily as she swung the door open. She glared daggers at Ginny.   
  
Padma's carnation lips were in a tight frown. She walked over to Ginny and kicked her, "Bitch."   
  
Ginny flinched but did not cry out in pain, she looked at Hermione who looked at her with a look that said, _Poor you._   
  
Padma looked at Hermione and gave a wide smile, "We are going to have so much fun with the two of you!"   
  
Padma cast a spell on them before she took a small dagger out of her shoe and cut their ropes, Hermione tried to move her hands but found that they were bound together anyways. Hermione looked up at Padma and smiled sweetly, "Such a nice job you have, getting us tied and untied."   
  
A wave of furiousity washed over Padma's face, she was a bit pink before screeching, "SHUT UP!" Padma kicked Hermione in the stomach, Hermione did not say anything, her head hung low and Padma smiled with satisfaction before Hemione lifted her head back up and gave a crooked smile to Padma.   
  
"AHRGH! You guys are impossible!" She started to drag them out of the room with a spell.   
  
When Padma walked the girls into a room, Hermione and Ginny looked to see people lined up. Some of the faces, Hermione and Ginny recognized from their time in Hogwarts while a few were not so familiar.   
  
"You look so beautiful Ginny." Draco Malfoy walked in, his dark eyes looking at her mischievously.   
  
"Fuck off," Ginny spat out.   
  
"No. I don't think I will." Malfoy put a finger on her cheek and he admired her with a smile.   
  
"IMPERIUS!" Malfoy froze in place, Parvati walked in a wand raised. "Not so strong now, eh, Malfoy?"   
  
"If you people come any closer, Malfoy will kill you," Parvati said flatly and the people getting up to help froze in place.   
  
"Parvati?" Padma said in shock, how could her sister do this? To her?   
  
"What? Padma, surprised?" Parvati smiled at Hermione and Ginny, Hermione smiled back strangely while Ginny had an extremely confused look on her face. "I found out what happened, sorry I couldn't come by earlier."   
  
"You!" Padma looked at Hemione and Ginny, she stepped close to them before Parvati made a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise with her tongue.   
  
"Any step closer and I'll kill your precious Malfoy." Malfoy looked at Parvati with rage. "Take the spell off of them Padma, now."   
  
Padma reluctantly muttered a few words and Hermione and Ginny were free to move.   
  
"You guys can apparate out now," Parvati said, Hermione and Ginny disappeared.   
  
"How could you do this Parvati?"   
  
"I don't know Padma, I just did," Parvati started to walk out of the room.   
  
Padma turned a bright red. "Parvati!" she yelled angrily and her sister.   
  
Parvati paused, and turned around to look at her sister. Her cerulean eyes gave Padma a unwavering gaze and a small smile was pasted on her lips. "That is my name, sister." Parvati apparated out to leave a fuming Padma and a pissed off Malfoy who had his senses back.   
  
"That bitch, double crossed us," Malfoy cursed.   
  
**. . .**   
  
Parvati apparated to a dark alley, she laughed to herself as she thought of the events that had happened.   
  
"It would do not good to apparate now," she decided to herself out loud.   
  
"Apparate, babey, where do you think you'd be goin' anyway?" a greasy-haired man looked at her with an enormous grin.   
  
Parvati smiled, her light blond hair was swept behind her face and it seemed very pale in the dark, as if giving off its own light. Parvati swung herself over to the man and smiled, "Why, do you have plans?" she asked seductively, arching one eyebrow.   
  
The man smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, he put his lips to her neck and she smiled, taking her hand and draping it to his back, he kissed her neck before he let go of her, blood started to drip out of his mouth. The strange metallic taste was sensational in his mouth, but dangerous.   
  
"What's wrong?" Parvati asked with a smile. "You don't want to have any fun?"   
  
She drew back her arm and in her hand was a small, shiny, black dagger that glinted in the sun, blood was smeared all over her strangely pale hands. The blood on her hands started to slowly drip down onto her arms, she smiled at the blood. The dark red against her deathly white skins was a disturbing sight.   
  
"Isn't it so pretty?" she said in a wondering voice out loud, her light, translucent blue eyes looked at the blood with awe. She reverted her gaze back to the man who cowered from her in fear.   
  
"Mm... you just look so delicious," she smiled and walked towards him but he started to kneel, hoping that she was merciful.   
  
"Please, lady, you already stabbed me in the shoulder, just leave me alone!" the man cried, pure fear were sketched in his eyes.   
  
Parvati walked up to him. "Once I start, I just can't stop myself," she whispered before kissing him on the lips, and suddenly, the man felt like he was swallowing fire as his tongue touched hers. Parvati took the dagger, holding it with both hands as she still kissed him, and plunged it into the back of his heart.   
  
She broke off the kiss, he was dead, blood dripping into a very small, neat, puddle on the floor and his lips were a dark color. Parvati smiled, she took off one of her earrings, and took a vile out of it that seemed to appear from out of the earring, she filled it with his blood before putting the small vile into the earring, disappearing at the same time.   
  
"Oo... my collection just got bigger," Parvati smiled and put the earring back on.   
  
**. . .**   
  
Malfoy looked at Padma furiously, "Your sister, I'm going to kill her!" he yelled angrily.   
  
Padma didn't flinch, only smiled, "Of course Draco, my sister is just an obstacle in our course to power. We will knock down any obstacles in our way," Padma sat herself down on Malfoy like always.   
  
"You seem to not feel down of your loss," Draco commented with amusement as he saw Padma, who seemed just as normal.   
  
"Draco, it is not my loss, it is her loss. She is stupid," Padma smiled and kissed Draco on the lips.   
  
Draco smiled, _Parvati may be "stupid" but she is very smart. A very strong person,_ he observed to himself. _She would've been very useful._   
  
"Yes, she is an obstacle and destroy her we must," Draco finally concluded.   
  
**. . .**   
  
"That was really strange," Hermione said to Ginny as she pulled the covers up to her knees, "For one of the first times in a very long time, I was confused."   
  
Ginny turned to Hermione, "What? Isn't she part of our organization? A secret spy that no one knew about?"   
  
Hermione shook her head, "No. I just went along with her."   
  
Ginny thought back to what happened, "That was... really strange."   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Oo! Fun, fun, fun!" Parvati smiled as a group of men surrounded her. Parvati whipped her light, wheat blond hair behind her shoulders and her cerulean eyes sparked up with interest. She held out a white arm and motioned for one of the men to come towards her, "Won't we have fun?" she said, a pernicious smile started to form on her face.   
  
"Yeah, we will, you're a beautiful one," the man who she motioned for came to her and touched her face with one dirty hand.   
  
Parvati frowned, "No, no touching my face," she said blandly before punching the man in the stomach, kneeing him in the groin. She pulled out her black knife, "Now I'm going to have to punish you," she said wickedly. Parvati kicked the man down to the floor and sat on his stomach.   
  
One other man walked towards her but she held up her wand and seemed to think about a decision, she dug another dagger out of the many in the holder wrapped around her arm and threw it straight at the man, it hit him in the heart, then the dagger seemed to go back to her with a wave of her hand.   
  
"Just some... inspiration," Parvati licked her lips and the other men ran away from her, leaving the first man with her.   
  
"Fucking, get offa me, you whore!"   
  
"Now, hold still," Parvati said as the man she sat on started to struggle, "This won't hurt a bit." Parvati ripped off the top of his shirt with her hand. She took the dagger and dragged it down from his throat to where his heart rested, making little red lines.   
  
Parvati took the dagger and pressed it a little into his heart before taking it out, she looked at the blood with deep interest. "It's so pretty..." she took a deep breath before taking one of his hands, massaging the fingers, and then snapping the pinky finger back, the man cried out in pain.   
  
"You bitch!" he struggled more but found that the more he struggled, the more he couldn't move.   
  
Parvati ignored him said something, making him freeze at the spot. She took her dagger and started to dig it into the guy's eye, and he screamed as she thrust it in and then out, blood all over her white hands.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled in horror. "You're fucking fucked up!"   
  
She smiled and licked the blood of of her pinky, "You taste bad," she frowned and left him there in agony.   
  
Parvati walked out of the alley, her hands and arms were stained with blood and the white tank top she wore was stained with blood as well.   
  
"Parvati..." said another man and Parvati turned around, the pleasant smile still on her face.   
  
"Oh, hello, I was just about to go look for you," Parvati said, tipping her head to the side with a smile.   
  
"You shouldn't kill so much."   
  
"It's just so fun. Wanna see a fresh pinky bone I got?" Parvati took out a small bone that was from the man, obviously not the whole pinky but a part of it. It was stained with blood and some of the flesh was still hanging from the sides.   
  
"It's fine, we should go along."   
  
Parvati sighed before shrugging, following the man without a word of protest.   
  
**. . .**   
  
**authorsnote** okay, its not too great and one of the shorter chapters. @___@ oh well. sigh.


End file.
